The Potion that went wrong
by Magical Mystical Me
Summary: A story about a Potions class where Draco stuffs up the potion, and makes it go hideously wrong. With bonus Dictionary for Newbies.
1. Default Chapter Title

# 

The Accident with the Potion

Okay, this is my second fanfic, and completely different to my first. *NOTE* Ron talks in BLUE, Hermione talks in RED and Harry talks in GREEN Well, here goes

Harry was sitting next to Hermione and Ron in a boring Potions Lesson. Everyone in the class was bored. Even Draco Malfoy looked like he was about to fall asleep. Then came the practical. They were meant to be making some kind of truth-telling potion. Harry put in all the correct ingredients, helped by Ron and Hermione. 

Then Draco walked past and "accidently" bumped some extra potions into the cauldron while the others weren't looking. Harry turned around at the noise, and saw Draco wink at Snape, then continue walking past innocently (yeah, like he could look innocent. Anyway.) Harry thought something was up. He nudged Hermione and Ron and pointed to where Snape and Draco were looking at them with Identical evil looks. Suddenly Snape loomed over them, and called the rest of the classes attention.

"Attention class. Harry, Ron and Hermione will be the first three to test their truth telling potion. You may each ask them 2 questions, about anything you like. Heh-heh-heh. I mean, (Clearing throat noise) Go for it."

Harry got a glass, dipped it in the potion. It was orange, when it was meant to be green. He gulped. Oh-oh he thought. I'm dead. He sipped a bit.

"All of it Harry" He gulped it down, Hermione and Ron did the same. Snape asked them

"What exactly did you have to do with Sirius Blacks escape????" The class gasped. They weren't expecting anything like this, and especially not 4 question marks. Harry answered, hoping he wouldn't reveal the truth

"Hey don't you all gasp and Gape  
I did nothing, Professor Snape."  
Not expecting anything like this, Snape asked Ron, rather puzzled

"What are your true feelings for Hermione Granger, the girl sitting next to you???"The class gasped again, except the Slytherins, who chuckled evilly, glad of the fact there were only 3 question marks. Ron, rather red answered

"Hey Professor Snape, we're just good friends  
And we will be 'til the ends"  
Muttering something about stupid little kids, Snape went to his desk, and let the other kids have a go at bombarding them with questions, and enjoying hearing the answers in rhyme, such as

"Ron, who's the headmaster of the school" Lavender asked, wanting to hear a rhyming word for Dumbledore. Ron answered

"Dumbledore, thats his name.  
And being neat, thats his game."  
  
"Harry, who did you defeat when you were a baby?"  
"You really should know his name  
He's the one that got me all his fame  
You would know him as You-know-who  
If I said his real name, you'd do-a-poo"  
  
"Hermione, who'd you take to the ball in 4th year?"  
"His name was Victor Krum  
If you haven't heard of him, you're really dumb"  


It went on like that until the bell rang. Everyone but Harry, Hermione and Ron rushed off to class. They stood there, all wondering how they were going to unenchant themselves.

"Hey you guys what are we going to do?  
I don't want to stay like this, do you?  
"Really Harry, you should know that  
This is hell, I'd rather be fat"  
"Wouldn't you like to be over weight?"  
"Well its better then being 12 years late"  
"Why are you making no sense?"  
"Coz here in England, we have pence"  
"Gee, now i feel like Mother Goose  
Or even worse, Dr. Seuss"  
"Who exactly are those people?"  
"I remember them making me weeple"  
"Ron, They wrote baby poems  
To infiltrate peoples homes  
Everything they wrote did rhyme"  
"When I was little I could only mime"  
"What I hate about talking in verse  
Is that the rhymes get worse and worse"  
"Of course! The spell is wearing thin!  
Much worse then when we did begin"  
"Hermione, what are you talking about?  
You're making as much sense as a newly cooked trout"  
"It was in a book I read.  
Don't let the spell get to your head.  
It wears off bit by bit"  
"Hermione, don't be a nit"  
"I wonder if we can change our verse"  
"We'd better go see the Nurse."  
"I want to speak in a limerick"  
"Gee Hermione, you must be thick"  
  
  
"There were these two really neat guys  
However they acted like they didn't have eyes  
They had a good friend  
Who lasted to the end  
Until she suddenly threw pies"  
  


Ron and Harry just looked at Hermione in shock.  
"What the hell was that?  
You're about as batty as a Bat."  
"Well hey, you can't talk.  
I reckon you're as dense as chalk"  
"Yeah well even though you think  
Everyone thinks you really stink"  
"Ooh, I'll get you for that"  
"No you won't you FAT CAT!!!!"

Suddenly, there was a big BANG ( Not THE BIG BANG, a smaller bang) and Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the floor.   
"Ooooh my head"  
"Of course! Now I remember. The only way to end the potions effects was for everyone to start fighting, and one person to say an angry remark with FOUR exclamation marks after it!!!!"  
"Gee, Hermione, I'm sorry I called you fat."  
"No, no, It was the potion that made us all tetchy."

Harry was looking at them with an amused look  
"Now that you two lovebirds have make up, can we go?"Harry said,   
LOVEBIRDS!!!!!!!!!! WHY YOU.  
Ron and Hermione said at the same time. (A/N Thats why it was purple)  
  
  
  
THE END (Of part one!!!)  
  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. It was a sort of R/H. The reason the characters were OOC was because they were all under the effect of the potion.   
  


## DICTIONARY 4 NEWBIES  


I was a newbie once, so I know how it feels not to understand any of these terms  
OOC=Out of Character  
A/N=Authors Note  
R/H=Ron and Hermione together, in a romantic way (in the story)  
H/H=Harry and Hermione together, in a romantic way(in the story)  
D/H=Draco and Hermione together, in a romantic way(in the story)  
J/L=James and Lily together, in a romantic way(in the story)  
S/L=Sirius and Lily together, in a romantic way(in the story)  
D/G=Draco and Ginny together, in a romantic way(in the story)  
H/G=Harry and Ginny together, in a romantic way(in the story)  
F/H=You get the Idea. F is Fred, G is George H can be Harry or Hermione, sometimes its HR=Hermione  
R/R=No, its not Ron and Remus together in that way, It means Read and reveiw, something I didn't pick up on for a while.  
LMAO or lmao=Laughing my ass off  
LMHO or lmho=Laughing my head off  
  
Well, thanks for reading, please reveiw, and don't just tell me its cool or whatever, give me details. I mean like "7/10, the story was great, but three points off for the dictionary, which was baaaaad." Thats the kind of reveiw STYLE I want. If I get enough good reviews, I'll post a sequel, which I've already thought of. Oh, and by the way, plz visit my website, [Mr-Jokes.com!!!][1]

   [1]: http://www.mr-jokes.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

# 

Another Accident with Another Potion

  


## The Accident with the Potion Part 2.

Heres [Part 1!!!][1] **Diclaimer:** I own Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, the Idea of the Wizard world, and JK Rowling. If you beleive me, your stupider then a bed pan. And they sit around all day waiting for people to................. 

### Harry PoV

We were in another boring Potions Lesson. Ron and Hermione were passing glances to each other all the time. I wish they'd get on with it, it's boring waiting for your two best friends to 'officially' fall in love.

### No-ones point of view

Harry was so pre-occupied watching Ron and Hermione, and they were busy watching each other, that they didn't notice Snape was asking Ron a question until it was too late. When they finally realized, Snape had told Ron to step out to get something. Then, unnoticed, Draco yet again sneaked over to slip something into Harry and Hermione's Cauldron. A few minutes later, the contents of the cauldron exploded, going all over everyone in the classroom. Our heroes, and everyone else in the class room didn't know it was a love potion, and the first person you looked at was the one you fell in love with.

### Harrys point of view

At the sound of the boom I turned around, and saw the beautiful Goddess of loveliness, Hermione Granger. I saw that she was splattered with Potion, and I was worried that she might be hurt, and her beautiful, delicate skin may be damaged. I rushed over to help.

### Hermiones point of view

I heard a bang, and felt something on my skin. I looked at it, then I saw that Noble Hero, that man **IMMORTAL BEING** Harry Potter rushing over to help me. He is so gorgeous, and handsome, and oooh, makes me go in shivers whenever he comes near. Gosh, and that scar makes him the Most Desirable boy in the Wizard World, because it means that he defeated You-Know-Who. And if you don't know who, you must be a Muggle, so stop reading this. Any way, back to that great guy, Harry Potter.(A/N Her compliments went on for another 16 pages, so I cut them out of the story) 

### No-Ones point of view

At the sound of the Bang, the entire classes boy population turned to Hermione, including Prof. Snape. All except Neville, who was on the wrong side and saw Harry first. He spent the rest of the day in sick bay, as he fainted when he thought of how much more Manly Harry was then him. He came out of sickbay when the potion wore off. The female population of the class turned to Harry Potter, when the bang sounded itself. It was at that point that Ron re-entered the Room, and wondered what the green stuff was on the rest of the class, why Harry was kissing Hermione passionately, and why all the boys were fighting among themselves, and the girls among them selves. He ran over to Harry and Hermione, and pulled the apart before they suffocated. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???" He asked, enranged (for obvious reasons) Hermione and Harry ignored them, and started kissing again, this time stopping to breathe occasionaly. Then he looked at the rest of the class, who seemed to be in two large fights. He ran to get Dumbledore.  
  
  
I decided to stop there, coz I wasn't sure what to do, and I wondered if anyone even WANTED me to finish it. Soz that its a bit short. I have added another dictionary, because I like doing them, but this time for chats and fanfiction. And, in true dictionary style, this one is in Alphabetical Order. 

## DICTIONARY FOR TERMS ON THE INTERNET  


  
A/N=Authors Note  
BBL=Be Back Later  
BBS=Be Back Soon  
BRB=Be Right Back  
BZ=Busy.  
B'Coz=Because  
CU=See you  
CYA=See you  
C Ya=See you  
Dunno=I don't know  
GTG=Got to Go  
GTGP=Got to Go Pee.  
JK=Joke  
J k=Just Kidding  
Jking=Joking  
LOL=Laugh out Loud (Normally used instead of Ha ha ha)  
LMAO or lmao=Laughing my ass off  
LMHO or lmho=Laughing my head off  
NP=No Problem  
NM=Not much (In response to Whats Up?)  
NM=Never Mind  
OOC=Out of Character  
Plz=Please PO=Piss Off  
Sup?=Wassup?=Whats up?  
Wassup?=Sup?=Whats up?  


## Others

R/H=Ron and Hermione together, in a romantic way  
H/H=Harry and Hermione together, in a romantic way  
D/H=Draco and Hermione together, in a romantic way  
J/L=James and Lily together, in a romantic way  
S/L=Sirius and Lily together, in a romantic way  
D/G=Draco and Ginny together, in a romantic way  
H/G=Harry and Ginny together, in a romantic way  
F/H=You get the Idea. F is Fred, G is George H can be Harry or Hermione, sometimes its HR=Hermione  
R/R=No, its not Ron and Remus together in that way, It means Read and reveiw, something I didn't pick up on for a while.  
  
  
  
  
Well, if you have any others, or if theres any mistakes, [Email Me][2]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33264
   [2]: mailto:mr__fizzo@hotmail.com



End file.
